Scale's Estrangement
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot While celebrating Kengo's birthday, the Horoscopes have located their final member, Pisces, in Ran Kuroki, who has been given the chance to study abroad in America. But after Leo attacks, Hayami gathers the Kamen Rider Club to tell them the truth of what has been happening and prevent Ran from becoming the final Horoscopes. Synopsis The Kamen Rider Club celebrates Kengo's eighteenth birthday, as Yuki gives him a key holder with anime caricatures of all of them on it. Kengo thanks the others for the birthday present and making him a better person over the year, as they find Gamou working as the cafeteria's cook, treating the club to tasting a vegetable soup. After Gamou finds Gentaro, he expresses how impressed he is with the boy but tells him that there are those who do not want to be friends. As Gamou takes his leave, Kengo suddenly loses consciousness, and Gamou catches him. Later, Gentaro and Yuki visit Haru in the hospital as they find Ran by his side. Principal Hayami suddenly appears as he attempts to take Ran away, lying that she is going to be in the exchange program in the United States. However, the Leo Zodiarts stops Hayami's car as the Horoscopes moves him aside to get to Ran. Finding the ruckus, Gentaro sees Hayami transform into the Libra Zodiarts, who soon tells the boy to help him protect Ran as he proceeds to fight the Leo Zodiarts. Though he has no idea what is going on, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight the Leo Zodiarts in Cosmic States. Evading through the Aquarius Switch, the Leo Zodiarts tells Kamen Rider Fourze that he will pay. Demanding answers from Principal Hayami, who soon reveals that he gave Haru his Zodiarts Switch, Hayami reveals to Ran and the others that he used his Eye of Laplace to confirm her status as the final member of the Horoscopes. Fearing the horrors that would occur if all twelve Horoscopes are gathered, Hayami is aiming to protect Ran to ensure his life will be safe. Being the only one to trust Hayami, Gentaro offers his friendship to him before Kengo stops the moment to have Hayami reveal the identity of their leader to be Gamou. Hayami proceeds to reveal to the Kamen Rider Club how Gamou has arranged all of this so he can see the Presenter while destroying the city in the process. Giving the Libra Switch to Kengo, Hayami admits he was caught in Gamou's splendor until he realized the pain caused by his actions and now wants to redeem himself. As Kengo and JK research Emoto's study with Hayami in hopes to finding something that can stop Gamou, the with Kengo finding a flash drive with his name on it, the others use Miu's home as a safe house to keep Ran before realizing that the Leo Zodiarts has followed them. Using the Aries Switch, the graduates and Tomoko are put to sleep and then using the Virgo Switch to catch up to the others, the Leo Zodiarts reveals himself as Tatsugami as he states that Ran will join them. Finding himself facing Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor while taking the Libra Switch from them, the Leo Zodiarts creates two Leo Dustards to hold off the Kamen Riders while he pursues Yuki and Ran. Hayami finds them and tries to fight the Leo Zodiarts, but is at a great disadvantage without his Libra Switch. Refusing to run away, Ran uses the Zodiarts Switch to become the Pisces Zodiarts to fight the Leo Zodiarts. After taking out the Leo Dustards, the Kamen Riders arrive to find the Pisces Zodiarts fighting the Leo Zodiarts just before Gamou arrives. Gamou soon confirms that he is the leader of the Horoscopes and his actions are to further his evolution, even if it means people get killed. Though Kamen Rider Fourze calls him selfish, Gamou states that his ideals are more universal than Gentaro's. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Cosmic **Cross - N/A **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *This episode aired on August 5 instead of July 29, due to the airing of the starting at 8:00 on that previous week. *The background of the flashback seemed to have what looks like a white Power Dizer in Vehicle Mode. *As of this episode, Kamen Rider Club now knows the identity of all twelve Horoscopes. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Scale's Estrangement, Aloof Archer, Parting Friends and Final Episode: Youthful Galaxy. DSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08722-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢天・秤・離・反｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢天・秤・離・反｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze